vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quilge Opie
|-|Quilge Opie= |-|Quincy: Vollständig, Biskiel= |-|Post-Ayon Absorption= Summary Quilge Opie (キルゲ・オピー, Kiruge Opī) is the executive hunting captain (統括狩猟隊長, tōkatsu shuryō taichō) of the first Jagdarmee of the Wandenreich. He is also a member of the Sternritter with the designation "J" - "The Jail", and is known as Quilge Opie of "the Jail" ("監獄" (ザ・ジェイル) のキルゲ・オピー, "Za Jeiru" no Kiruge Opī). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Quilge Opie, moniker “J” (The Jail) Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Executive Hunting Captain of the first Jagdarmee of Wandenreich Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsmanship and Adept Archery, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Vollständig, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Royd can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Can fire off Reishi constructs to forcibly close gateways between dimensions, Can form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents, Transformation (With Vollständig), Can control his own body as a puppet, Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can regenerate his broken neck and large hole in his chest), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Quilge can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (Defeated Harribel's three Fracción with relative ease) | Large Island level (Able to fight and overwhelm Ichigo in Fullbring Shikai) | Large Island level (Grow stronger after absorbing Ayon who was previously able to overwhelm his Quincy: Vollständig, was able to damage Kisuke Urahara) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Fullbring Shikai Ichigo) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight Ichigo in Fullbring Bankai for a bit) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class+ | Large Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: At least Town level+ (Took his own Heilig Pfeil being thrown back by Ichigo), higher with Blut | Large Island level (Took a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō to the neck from a Fullbring Shikai Ichigo without showing any signs of damage, also withstood multiple blows from Ayon) | Large Island level (Was able to tank multiple attacks from a Fullbring Bankai Ichigo) Stamina: Very High (Sustained a full on assault from Ayon which resulted in a multitude of aggravated and fatal injuries only to simply shrug it off and fix a severely broken neck by simply popping it back into place, also could still fight despite severe injuries using Ransōtengai by controlling his body as a puppet) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: A Spear, Quincy Cross, Sanrei Glove, Medallion Intelligence: Knowledgeable, cunning and analytic Weaknesses: Quilge is highly arrogant, Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time, his Jail cannot entrap fellow Quincies. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:The_Jail.png|The Jail File:Kirge%27s_Spirit_Weapon.png|Quilge's Spirit Weapon File:Ransotengai.png|Ransōtengai The Jail: J - The Jail is Quilge's Schrift that enables him to create a prison of Reishi that is inescapable to anyone at all except for Quincy. It is implied heavily that such a prison will hold whomever it targets until death occurs. Further, it also is capable of outright sealing off dimensional travel, closing the dimension, used by Garganta to travel between worlds, on both sides. To use it, Quilge launches a blast of Reishi which creates a large cage that is impervious to any and all harm and escape attempts, surviving the full brunt of Ichigo's fury with ease. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Quilge is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform it into a weapon. However, unlike most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate military saber. Heilig Pfeil: A quincy weapon that can be used to fire reishi-built arrows to fire upon the target. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. In this state, Quilge can fly and can absorb the surrounding enviroment as reishi to fuel his attacks. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Reishi Sword: Quilge can produce a sword made entirely of Reishi to use in combat. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig | Post-Ayon Absorption Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Evil Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Users Category:Captains Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6